1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing data from a recording medium, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reproducing data from a recording medium using a local storage contained in an optical recording/reproducing device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
In association with the above-mentioned situation, there has recently been developed an optical recording/reproducing device based on the BD international standard, but the BD international standard has not yet been completed, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing the optical recording/reproducing device.
Particularly, the above-mentioned optical recording/reproducing device must consider not only a basic function for recording/reproducing data of the BD, but also an additional function for enabling the optical recording/reproducing device to interact with peripheral digital devices. In other words, the optical recording/reproducing device must receive an external input signal, must display the received signal, and must reproduce desired data using the external input signal and the BD.
However, an apparatus for reproducing data from the recording medium to simultaneously reproduce the external input signal and data of the BD has not yet been established, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based optical recording/reproducing device.